Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conveying apparatus which conveys a sheet along a conveyance passage, and an image recording apparatus which is provided with the conveying apparatus and which records an image on the sheet.
Description of the Related Art
A conveying apparatus is known, in which the sheet is conveyed along a conveyance passage formed at the inside. Image recording apparatuses, which include, for example, printers and multifunction peripherals, are known as the apparatus provided with the conveying apparatus as described above. Further, some of the conveying apparatuses and the image recording apparatuses have a plurality of conveyance passages which are formed at the inside. For example, an image recording apparatus is known, in which sheets are fed from a plurality of feed trays to different conveyance passages respectively. Further, an image recording apparatus is known, which has a conveyance passage for reversing or inverting the sheet having an image recorded on a surface, in order to record images on both surfaces of the sheet.
In many cases, the conveying apparatus and the image recording apparatus are constructed such that a part of the conveyance passage is exposed to the outside when the conveyance passage is jammed with the sheet. Accordingly, the sheet, with which the conveyance passage is jammed, can be taken out. For example, such an image recording apparatus is known that a cover, which defines a first conveyance passage, is pivotally attached to a main body, and a guide member, which defines the first conveyance passage at an inner position of the main body as compared with the cover and which defines a second conveyance passage, is pivotally attached to the main body. In the case of the image recording apparatus as described above, the first conveyance passage and the second conveyance passage can be exposed to the outside by moving the cover and the guide member pivotally.
Further, such a sheet conveying apparatus is known that a conveyance passage, which has a curved portion, is provided at the inside. The sheet conveying apparatus as described above has a guide member which is provided at an outer position in relation to the curved portion of the conveyance passage. The guide member is urged by a compression coil spring while being directed toward an inner position of the curved portion. In the case of this arrangement, when the forward end of the sheet is allowed to abut by a resist roller, then the sheet is in a curved state, and the sheet abuts against the guide member. Accordingly, the urging force of the compression coil spring is applied to the sheet by the aid of the guide member. The forward end of the sheet is pressed against the resist roller, and the oblique travel state of the sheet is dissolved.